On Yakiniku and Motorcycles
by sweetishfish
Summary: Michiru and Sotetsu go on their long-awaited date! But several challenges lay in store for this umlikely couple, including Sotetsu's huge appetite!


"Uhh…"

This was awkward. Michiru had never felt this uncertain before. First of all, she had never been one-on-one with a guy in a restaurant before.

"Oh, here." Sotetsu said gallantly, pulling back her chair for her.

"Oh! Arigato!" Michiru responded, trying to force back the heat in her cheeks. She sat, with a sinking feeling of impending doom. _Oh God_. She had never learned proper etiquette and had completely forgotten that it might be expected of her. _Why, oh why did I let them talk me into this?_

But Michiru couldn't say no. With her heart pounding furiously and adrenaline coursing through her, Michiru could scarcely say anything.

And this was the moment she had been waiting for anxiously all week, wasn't it? And… what?!

Michiru let out a strangled yelp of surprise she couldn't suppress in time. She had been so lost in her thoughts she failed to see Sotetsu flirting with the pretty, busty waitress standing by their table. She blushed furiously when they both turned to face her.

"And this is my lovely date." Sotetsu smiled at her, oblivious to her indignation.

_Lovely date? _Michiru thought a little resentfully. _**Now **__I'm your lovely date._

The waitress smiled sweetly. "She's cute."

_Excuse me? I'm his date, not his daughter! Why are they both acting like I'm about four years old?! _

She forced herself to smile pleasantly at the waitress and waited patiently for her to leave.

The waitress finally did leave, and Michiru instantly wished she hadn't, especially when Sotetsu's eye focused on her. He smiled gently.

"Oh! I forgot to order!" Michiru suddenly realized, half her mind recollecting that that smiley waitress had never asked what _she_ wanted.

"It's okay, I ordered for both of us. Yakiniku. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Oh, um, sure." _Now what?_ Michiru thought desperately. She hoped the waitress would return soon. Well… maybe not, Michiru reconsidered.

"Why isn't the food here yet?!" Sotetsu demanded. "I'm hungry!"

"But Sotetsu-san! It's only been a few minutes!" Michiru exclaimed. She noted that Sotetsu had dropped his chivalrous demeanor. He was slouched in his seat, a pathetic look of one being forced to endure a terrible ordeal o his face.

Without raising his head from the table, he said "Michiru-chan, stop calling me Sotetsu-san. It's so formal." He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight. It's been fun."

"Sotetsu-sa… Sotetsu!" Michiru was startled. He was so calmly saying such private things! Or was she over thinking things?

(**Author's Note: Yeah, she is.)**

"I mean it," he continued, "you're not like all those other girls. They squeal and rant on and on about such boring things. They're fun for a while, but they just don't have any… depth. They're not… special. Like you."

Michiru was at a loss for words. "I- I never knew you felt that way about me," she said finally. "I always felt so plain and awkward. Not special at all!"

Sotetsu glanced at her with genuine curiosity. "Why would you feel that way?"

"Well, it's just, I'm not pretty like that waitress you were talking to earlier, or- "

Sotetsu sat up suddenly. "Food's here!" he exclaimed. "Yakiniku!"

He practically snatched the dish from her hands. In seconds flat he was devouring both their dinners.

The waitress chuckled, but Sotetsu paid her no notice.

After it was clear he didn't see her at all, she stalked off to another table. Michiru smirked at her retreating back in a most uncharacteristic fashion.

Sotetsu finally lay down his chopsticks. "Ahhh. Much better. Ready to go home?"

Michiru thought it best not to mention that she hadn't eaten yet.

Meanwhile Sotetsu was searching his pockets. "Oops, I left my wallet at home." He hesitated a few seconds, then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, let's go." He turned towards her. "Michiru?" he asked, holding out her coat for her.

"Coming." She smiled.

The ride home, she snuggled close to Sotetsu's warm, sturdy back. Of course, half of it was for dear life, as his motorcycle roared down the road, threatening to break the sound barrier. He finally drove up to the dorms, and helped her, thoroughly winded and disoriented, off the bike.

"Let's do it again!" he called, roaring away on his beloved cycle.

She smiled. Her stomach growled.

**Thank you! That's it! **

**It's dedicated to my friend Kristen who likes this pairing almost as much as ShitoxChika! **

**Actually, no… she likes ShitoxChika way more…**


End file.
